Angelic Intervention
by elisa.delatorretrancini
Summary: This is a story about Angelic Intervention I hope that you enjoy it as I did enjoy writing it.


Angelic intervention

By, Elisa C. De La Torre

Part 1

Chapter 1

My angel friends…

How can I describe them they are kind, sweet, loving and caring they have shown that to countless assignments.

Though they have had to be stern at times.

Angels can be anyone that you know and many that you don't know it can vary slightly I suppose in away that many may not understand at times of course at times.

Chapter 2

How angels help you out…

They can help you out by simply being your friends or if you are fortunate enough you will have them assigned to you for a time although it may not be along time but it will be a time for sure.

Sometimes they will have different assignments but they will check in on you often enough that is a given they won't ever forget you because they will remember every moment they have spent with you and that is a good thing.

Not many believe in angelic intervention but there is a time and a place for it and I believe that angelic intervention is good.

Chapter 3

Why I chose angelic intervention as the title of this book?

Well it is quite simple actually I feel that it is the perfect title for a book I mean how many books out there nowadays talk about angelic intervention besides the Bible of course I don't see a lot of them.

I don't know which chapter and verse talks about them angels I mean but from what I know about the angels they aren't as bad as everyone makes them seem of course they are just concerned about the people that they are assigned to that is their job to worry about them of course.

Angels are everywhere today.

Chapter 4

How do you describe an angel?

I will use an old quote from a good friend who happens to be an Angel of Death his name is Andrew by the way.

If I can remember it word for word of co course.

"You can describe an angel by the way they act, they are caring, giving, helping and so on, and sometimes an angel to you isn't a real angel sometimes they're just someone you met during the day and did something nice for you, angels are everywhere."

This quote came from an actual angel of God because I at one time had this there.

Chapter 5

Why did I decide on angelic intervention?

I didn't want to make this book seem dull or boring so to speak so I figured why not angelic intervention it is a good title and angels do intervene when they need to of course sometimes an angelic intervention helps us all out in many ways.

Sometimes it is best to have a little angelic intervention everyone needs it every now and again it doesn't hurt and it helps to have an angel intervene when you need to intervene in the lives you and your family sometimes they still do.

Chapter 6

There are sins are forgivable sins mostly those he will give you a chance to redeem yourself in his presence again.

The unforgivable ones will be harder for him to forgive you on only because you tested his patience to the end and after that there is no return back to this life for another chance.

One of the many unforgivable sins nowadays is suicide that is not a sin that can be easily forgiven far too many people die that way and it is usually before their time.

Suicide is an unforgivable sin just be aware.

Chapter 7

Why it helps to talk to God daily?

When you keep the lines of communication open with God it does help you greatly so when you are called to go home to him he can praise you for the great work that you have done in your life and he will say, "Well done my good and faithful servant well done."

We are all servants of the Lord God Almighty anything that has to be done shall be done by praising his holy name.

Marriage is something that you don't rush into you have to plan it properly it is a holy union that cannot be broken it isn't just between the bride and groom.

Chapter 8

If it sounds like I am preaching I am in away but that is because I am a very inspirational blind individual who loves God dearly and dislikes the way that people take his holy name in vain.

When a person lies about his or her marriage to another person that is something that breaks God's heart he's very unhappy with those who lie about being married.

As one of God's many "special children" and angelic helpers I know what I am talking about when I say don't ever disobey God's direct orders or you will not like the outcome in the end.

Chapter 9

Why I decided to write about angelic intervention in the first place…

There are many reasons why I decided to write a book on angelic intervention it's because I have had my share of angelic intervention as a child I still have it as an adult but to be honest with you I don't mind it.

I enjoy the angelic intervention it doesn't bother me at all I know that God asks his angels to help me through my tough times but sometimes they know to give me time to get my bearings and I will tell them how I am feeling deep down inside of me.

Chapter 10

Angelic intervention is always useful…

Many say that angelic intervention isn't always useful which isn't true because angelic intervention is very useful.

That is the reason that I decided to write a book about angelic intervention is very useful in many ways possible it's hard to say.

Angelic intervention is something not many people consider useful but it is actually.

Angelic intervention is something that is very useful in so many ways possible.

Angelic intervention has made a big difference.

Chapter 11

The things that Angelic Intervention has helped many other people learn about their angels and what they have done to help them out in so many ways possible.

There have been times that many people have said that angelic intervention is a joke when in reality it isn't one at all.

Angelic intervention is very useful during the times that you are sad about something or you don't know what to say to someone about it is so sad sometimes that people choose to walk a different road but knowing that they should be walking the road that leads to God.

God loves us all equally everyday.

Chapter 12

My point of view on angelic intervention…

Here is my point of view on angelic intervention you can take it or leave it.

Angelic intervention is a helpful tool that I am grateful that I have to this very day.

Without it I would be like many of the other people out there today lost unable to find my way back to the father again.

It seems strange but it is so true without god and his angels we would be lost for sure.

God and his angels are always here to inspire us to help others like ourselves learn to enjoy or lives before we go.

Chapter 13

Angelic intervention fact or fiction?

Some say that angels don't exist and there is no such thing as angelic intervention I say that there are angels and angelic intervention is very real so real in fact that you can ask an angel if they have ever had a moment where they had to intervene while they were on an assignment or working on one at the time.

Angelic intervention is so real that every night I have dreams that the angels are intervening in a situation that involves my family and I of course in the dream I am already married at the time.

Chapter 14

Angelic intervention is something useful…

There have been times that the angels have intervened when I have done something that I shouldn't have done or when I have said something that I shouldn't have said but they have also intervened in other situations also.

That is why I have decided to write a book about angelic intervention because I have experienced it first hand and I know something that not many will understand about angelic intervention some say I am crazy that angels aren't really real bu what do they know about me?

Chapter 15

Why do people judge me because of my disability or my religion?

I wished that some people would stop judging me because of my disability or my religion what right do they have to do that?

So what if I have a different point of view on God he is still the heavenly father and only he is allowed to judge me.

That is why I pray faithfully to him everyday and even when I am not well like right now I continuously pray and he hears my prayers and he knows me well.

Chapter 16

Why I like to talk about angelic intervention?

The reason behind me talking about angelic intervention is simple I want to let everyone know that angels are real for those who are nonbelievers they will someday become believers and realize that angelic intervention isn't necessarily about thing when they really think about it.

So for those who lie about being married to their husband or wife just remember that the angels will intervene and give you a stern warning that the father.

Lying about your marriage is wrong.

Chapter 17

How angelic intervention helps others out?...

When the angels intervene it is something that the other side doesn't like because they want that person's soul all to themselves which never happens when angels intervene everyday in the lives of others of course.

Angelic intervention is so beautiful and so peaceful that you wonder why don't always intervene when the person is lost.

There is a simple reason as to why they do not always intervene because they are told not to by the father unless absolutely necessary.

Chapter 18

How people feel about angelic intervention?...

Not many enjoy though it does happen everyday but there are reasons that angels are among us in our lives today sometimes it is to take us home to the father and others times it is simply to say I am here for you for a specific reason what that reason is they don't rightly know right away sometimes it takes time for an angel to tell you why he or she is there in the first place sometimes it may seem like a lot but Everytime something new happens it can seem like a lot all at once.

Chapter 19

Angelic intervention and how it helps?...

Many people say that angelic intervention doesn't work but be honest with you it does.

Ever now and again we all could use a little angelic intervention in our lives nowadays sometimes people say stuff about angelic intervention like it doesn't exist and so forth when it actually does because it does however, I am glad that the angels intervene when they are supposed to intervene sometimes it can be a bit of a challenge at times when someonene asks you a question about angelic intervention and you don't know.

Chapter 20

Angelic intervention is a great thing…

This is simply my opinion of course but I believe that angelic intervention is a great thing and in many ways has helped me with many things possible of course.

That is one of the many reasons that I decided to write this book in the first place of course I wanted to write a series of inspirational books and I still want to do so many more things but sometimes it is so hard for me to be able to balance everything all at once.

When I feel inspired to write something it usually takes me a good fifteen minutes to get something done.

Part 2

Chapter 21

Why many don't believe in angelic intervention?...

There are different groups of people who say that angelic intervention isn't real but what they don't realize is that it is really is real.

Angelic intervention is something that happens everyday in our lives today.

Angelic intervention is something that I continuously experience on a daily basis.

Sometimes it is hard for me to describe the feeling when I experience angelic intervention during my life I feel grateful.

Chapter 22

Angelic intervention how it affects others?...

A lot of people have a different way of describing angelic intervention some prefer to talk about it in a group setting meanwhile others just choose to write about their angelic interventions from childhood to adulthood and even further on in their lives today even then they sit down and write or type their feeling about their angelic interventions.

That is one of the main reasons that I decided to write a series of angel books in the first place I felt inspired to write them.

Chapter 23

How I became inspired to write this book in the first place of course…

There are a bunch of reasons that I feel inspired one of the main ones is because of the times that angels have intervened in my life and I had no idea about it.

Sometimes it is the little things that they do that makes everything possible for us to be able to do what we have a lot ahead of us and God sends his angels everywhere that they are needed.

Angelic intervention is something that not many understand at this point why many people fear angelic intervention is beyond me.

Chapter 24

I inspired an angel to write…

I don't how it happened but I inspired an angel to write and now I have a feeling that he will be one of those many who not only inspires with giving God's unconditional love or at least the messages of his love to the many that he is assigned to but he will most likely take after a friend who knows at this rate anything is possible.

The angel that I am referring to his name is: Andrew he's a great help when I need advice I can easily go to him for it.

Andrew's a great friend and wonderful with advice.

Chapter 25

My inspiration to write angels stories…

I can safely say that the inspiration came to me one day as I was doing something else I thought about it long and hard also that day I mean it just came out of nowhere sometimes it seems like a lot of different and difficult things have happened before sometimes there are a lot of new and challenging things that tend to happen for obvious reasons there have been moments that angelic intervention has made everything possible.

Angelic intervention is cool.

From what I have experienced at least.

Chapter 26

Why I decided to write a book on angelic intervention?...

The reason behind it is quite simple actually I felt that not many authors out there have written a book let alone a series of books about angels or angelic intervention I felt that I had the opportunity and it is best that I don't let it slip away now because this opportunity may not come again so I am doing this now.

Sometimes I don't know what actually inspires me to write but something from the inside tells me to write my feelings out.

Chapter 27

Angelic intervention and its usefulness…

I don't get why others are so quick to judge someone else just because they have something to say about the man upstairs but not in a negative way of course.

They tell us that angelic intervention isn't useful well I would really dislike bursting their bubbles now but it is very useful in fact I am always communicating with God and his angels on a daily basis if not a weekly basis but however long it may take me I am always communicating with them regardless.

Chapter 28

My point of view on angelic intervention…

Well not many like my point of view on angelic intervention however, those that do tend to understand what I have been through before.

Much like God and his angels know me and respect me for who I am they don't seem to mind that I have more than one health problem they see beyond that so it can be a bit complicated to explain but they know who I am and for that I am grateful.

I am not ungrateful because the angels are my friends and I consider myself one.

Chapter 29

Angelic intervention and my opinion on it…

I don't see why many say there is no such thing as angelic intervention they obviously don't know that there is a such thing as angelic intervention and that it occurs everyday in the lives of many people.

Sometimes it may seem like one thing will occur over the other but in the long run many things tend to occur in many ways.

Sometimes when you least expect it an angel is bound to intervene in my life there have been countless times in life.

Chapter 30

Angelic intervention how it affects others…

In many ways angelic intervention has helped many people in so many ways.

Angelic intervention is something that I am used to by now sometimes I think that I am too used to it but sometimes not so much I guess it can vary at times I suppose.

There is a reason why I decided to write a book about angelic intervention and that is mainly because I have wanted to get the subject off my mind for along time.

Chapter 31

How different people feel about angelic intervention?...

I suppose that many people feel that angelic intervention isn't something that should be discussed but then again I feel that it should be in many ways it is helpful.

Not many understand what angelic intervention is all about but that doesn't mean that it doesn't exist for some reason it actually does exist and God himself had asked his angels to intervene.

So they did as they were told to do an intervened in the lives of many people.

That is what angelic intervention is.

Chapter 32

Why many fear angelic intervention?...

They must feel that angelic intervention wouldn't be something that is worthwhile.

For some odd reason to me they just don't want to admit how they feel about angelic intervention which is a shame.

Angelic intervention isn't a bad thing it is actually a good thing sometimes it just takes some people a lot of time to see what the other person sees through their eyes.

Oftentimes, it may seem like a lot of people don't understand what is happening.

Chapter 33

Why angelic intervention is so important in our everyday lives?...

The reason that I feel that angelic intervention is so important in our everyday lives is mainly because we need them to intervene in our lives today whenever possible sometimes, they will feel like it is a little much for them but to be honest it is what they do best their intervention is one of the best things that has happened thus far sometimes I feel like I have a band of angels wanting to intervene in my life nowadays I can't help but feel secure because the love of the heavenly is surrounding me right now.

Chapter 34

How the angels intervene and give advice?...

Angels intervene in our daily lives everyday intervene in our daily lives everyday even when we don't want them to of course.

Every now and again an angelic intervention actually helps everyone to learn more about each other in many ways.

Angelic intervention works trust me I should know I am one of those angels that intervenes in the lives of many others everyday.

Angelic intervention really works today.

Chapter 35

My inspiration to write these books…

I guess you could that a lot of different things inspired me to write these books besides the fact that I had an angelic experience as a little girl something it just takes that to inspire me to writ something that many may not find interesting at first but in the long run it does become interesting it is hard for others to know what I deal with or what I go through per say.

For example, I have to deal with questions about what inspired me to do one thing or another and usually it is something that I enjoy doing of course.

Chapter 36

My inspiration…

I would say that my inspiration comes from both God and my family and how they have always been thee for me.

I am constantly inspired by one thing or another sometimes inspiration comes in spurts and other times it comes in bursts of energy for something that is definitely different for that matter it can be a challenge at times sometimes just writing this book is an inspiration in its own right.

Angelic intervention is very useful in many ways.

Angelic intervention rocks!

Chapter 37

I feel that angelic interventions are useful…

Without angelic interventions we wouldn't know who our heavenly father is.

Since there are angels intervening in our lives it helps us out more often than not.

There are times that angelic intervention is needed most of all such as when someone is pressuring someone else.

In those types of situations you have to been someone's guardian angel making sure that they are okay and so forth.

I feel grateful that I am able to write about angelic intervention is awesome!

Chapter 38

What angelic intervention means to me?...

Well for one angelic intervention is something that is very useful in many ways.

Sometimes people feel that angelic intervention is a scary situation but it really isn't.

Angelic intervention is something different for many reasons some I could explain but to actually come up with a decent explanation would be quite difficult.

It may seem strange but it is so true.

Angelic intervention is very important.

Chapter 39

Angelic intervention how do you describe it to someone who doesn't understand.

Many say there is no such thing as angelic intervention is something that many don't understand for some reason it can seem odd for a lot of reasons.

I feel like the angels have intervened in my life for many reasons some of them I don't rightly understand although I wished that I did though.

For sometime I have felt like the angels were trying to tell me something but I wasn't hearing the whole message all at once.

Part 3

Chapter 40

Angelic intervention and how useful it is?...

I feel that angelic intervention is very useful in more ways than one when you need the angels to intervene they will even when you don't want them to intervene they still do and that is mainly because they want you to remember that "God loves you for who you are inside and out."

I tend to be a tad forgetful at times but that is mainly because I have a hard time dealing with my emotions at times.

I really do need angelic intervention.

Chapter 41

Why I feel that angelic intervention is essential?...

There are many reasons why I feel angelic intervention is essential for one they are able to intervene at the right time and even when you don't want them they will continue to intervene regardless of how you feel about their intervention?

Angelic intervention is something that helps someone who really needs it like I do now unfortunately I don't if they are intervening or not of course for some reason.

There have been too many times that I have felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

Chapter 42

I feel grateful for angelic intervention…

I honestly do feel grateful for it because god has given me a support system other than my family and friends (the human kind) I feel honored to have the opportunity to know the angels who I consider my friends because without them and the father I would truly be lost.

I don't know why I feel like I need angelic intervention at the moment maybe it is because I am not completely there emotionally right now I can't seem to stop myself from crying I hope that no one laughs at what I am saying because I am being serious.

Chapter 43

Angelic intervention and how it helps?...

I feel that angelic intervention helps in many different I can't really describe them right off the bat but I know that angelic intervention does really help out.

Sometimes I feel like I need just a little angelic intervention in my life because there have been moments that I have been frustrated about something that I needed angelic intervention most of all.

I know that it must seem strange but what can I do I tend to write a lot of angel stories this one is somewhat unique.

I love when the angels intervene.

Chapter 44

For some angelic intervention is a little hard to describe but that is okay we are all entitled to our opinions on what we consider angelic intervention to be.

Sometimes others think that angelic intervention is bad thing but to be honest with you it isn't all that bad at all.

Angelic intervention isn't something that many think about nowadays although they should consider themselves.

Angelic intervention is something to fear at all.

It may seem strange coming from someone who helps them on occasion.

I say angelic intervention rocks!

Chapter 45

Angelic intervention fact or fiction?...

Some will say that angelic intervention is fiction but in my heart of hearts I know it is a fact that it does indeed exist to this very day.

Most of the times you can tell that they are there because you see a heavenly light in the room don't be afraid they are just there to give you a message and on occasion comfort it is something that is different for many reasons just remember this though there will be times that you will want them to intervene in your lifetime.

Angelic intervention isn't a bad thing.

Chapter 46

Angelic intervention my description…

Many people have different descriptions of what angelic intervention actually is but mine is a whole different than those of other people out there stating that there is no such thing as angelic intervention I am here not only because of my friends and family but by the grace of god I survived through a whole lot more than I ever expected to survive people say that you should fear the day of your death for some odd reason I don't maybe that is God's grace running through me.

Chapter 47

There are many ways to describe angelic intervention…

If I could describe the feeling of angelic intervention I would but to be honest with you it is a feeling that is indescribable for many reasons most of them I have burned into my brain to this very day.

I love when it is hard to describe the feeling after an angelic intervention because it keeps you guessing and wanting more.

For some reason, angelic intervention has been around for quite sometime I am not the only one who has had angels help.

Chapter 48

My experiences with angels…

Well I guess you could say that my experiences with angels began even before I came into this world I know that may seem strange but I do believe in the heavenly father and I do trust in him for he will not leave me not forsake me and he will always guide me through the rough patches in my life I am indeed very fortunate to have had the opportunity to get to know his angels and I must say that although I didn't know it was them at first as I got older I became aware of their presence in my life nowadays I tend to notice them even more I have some great friends today.

Chapter 49

How do you describe an angelic intervention to someone else?...

I have a hard time describing an angelic intervention to someone else only because I don't know what they will say to me at the moment about it of course.

I know that I shouldn't be shy to admit that I have had one before but actually that still happens to this very day because it is obvious that many people don't like to listen to what the angels are telling them but then again that is their choice of course.

Not many understand why I am always writing something about angels I enjoy it.

Chapter 50

My final thoughts on angelic intervention…

What is it with so many people always choosing to stray away from the heavenly father when they know that he is the main reason that they are here in fact he is the main reason that we are all here in the first place it is because of him that we have what we have it is because of him that we do what we do I could go on but I won't because I know that I am stating the truth it's the God's honest truth that has entered my heart and spirit from the time that I was born to the present time I thank him for all he has done for me and I am eternally grateful.

Epilogue

I figured that angelic intervention shouldn't be along book since it is about angels and how they intervene in the lives of human beings everyday.

I tend to extend my books about angels but I felt that I didn't want to do that with this one because it didn't make any sense to do that since I did that with the previous books of course.

I thank the heavenly father for the inspiration that has entered me so that I may write and draw as well as inspire countless others who tend to lack the inspiration.

Thank you God!

Dedication

To the heavenly father and his holy angels I just want to say thank you for always being there for me and for continuously inspiring me to do what I do best.

Without you I am nothing I am eternally grateful for the love and kindness that I have received from all of you thank you.

Love,

Elisa C. De La Torre


End file.
